Warriors Battlefront Book 1 The Ledgend
by SonicDragon88
Summary: My first book of the three part warriors battle fron trilogy. the name has nothing to do with the books written by Erin Hunter Warriors serriors thats about cats not humans. im also on DeviantArt, same username better stufft there go chack me out!


Warriors Battlefront Trilogy

Book 1: The Legend

By Jared Kayle

_**Prologue**_

_500 B.C._

Footsteps thundered through the forest floor as thousands of dark figures marched quickly through the dense forest. They had been marching all day and were finally reaching their final destination. On the horizon a tall ominous wooden fortress stood waiting for them, light in each room glowed in each of its many windows were being dimmed by the setting sun. Distant shouts could be heard as figures on the roof of the fortress spotted the oncoming attackers. All at once their neat and straight lines became disbanded as the dark figures charged towards the building with many weapons and mystic weapons at their disposal. A team of ten holding a large log proceeded to the main door and began to ram the front door.

"Charge!" yelled a figure from behind shouting the command to the log holders. They continued to ram the door but to no avail. "Work harder you fool's" Yelled one of the figures from the gathering crowd. The log holders kept ramming the door, then suddenly the door began to crack open.

"Sir we can't hold them back much more!" Said a Warrior from inside the warmly lighted fortress.

"A-unit release, trap one!" A Reply shouted from a room in the fort. A deafening roar filled the base as boulders rolled down the hill onto the attackers. A brief moment of silence filled the base and the woods around it.

"Whew! That was close!" Said a Warrior from the crowd. As the dust cleared the group stared in awe at the Hundreds of Dark Warriors that filled the entrance hall.

"OH CRAP!" Yelled the Leader. "Red, Black and Gold Squad Leaders with me. Red, Black and Gold Squad Warriors defend the base! K.A.W ATTACK!" As the four leaders ran to the highest part of the base, the Warriors covered them from the cross fire. A pulley lifted them on a platform as they rose in the air to the safe room where their leader was waiting for them. When the four leaders reached the safe room they looked out the window that gave a view of the battle below in the main hallway. They stared in awe as they watched the battle rage on with tremendous force. For every Dark Warrior that fell, three more were there to take their place or help them to the nearest Dark Warrior infirmary.

"Sir our Warriors can't take much more of this. We got to do something!" Said Gold Leader

"I'm thinking! I'm only 15 years old you know! There was a long pause, "We must resort to 'Plan X'" Said GoldDragon quietly.

"What?! True, that would rid the Teens but it would also put us and the warriors at deaths hand!" Said Black Leader.

"I know" Said GoldDragon quietly.

"But what about the…"

"I'm aware of that" Said GoldDragon cutting off Red Leader. "If we go down, the teens go down. Give the signal to evacuate. Now!" Said GoldDragon.

"Got it. "Attention all warriors Plan X has been activated!" Evacuate the base now!" Yelled Gold Leader into an intercom.

The battles down in the main hall stopped as the warriors ran for their lives. The teens started to celebrate. "GoldDragon you are clear to activate 'Plan X'"

"Ok" Said GoldDragon "_I GoldDragon, Elite Leader of the Mighty K.A.W_ _here by rid the world from the terror of the Dark Warriors." _GoldDragon pulled the rope that said 'Plan X' on it. With a short tremble and a quick silence the base crumbled to pieces…

_Present Day_

"Come on guy it's just around the corner" Said Chris.

"It better be" Said John "I told my mom we'd be gone for five minutes, we've been gone for fifteen!"

"You're always worried about something I swear." Said Mike

"Well, here it is." Said Chris. The three boys look at the size of the woods in awe. Between the two hills was a huge wooded valley about an acre wide and three acres long.

"Holy crap! Are we going through all of that today?!" Said John.

"No, just the parts and paths I've been through." Said Chris.

"You mean, you already been here and been making paths?" Said Mike

"Yep. Follow me. I'll take point." As if you hadn't figured out Chris is the leader. Chris is fourteen almost fifteen. Has hazel eyes and dirty blond hair. John is thirteen with brown hair and a short body, He almost never gets out (except for school) he spends his time tinkering with stuff like making his own inventions. Mike is the fearless one, fourteen years old, muscular body, Blond hair, Blue eyes and Chris' best friend since kindergarten. As the three boys trekked through the woods the came to a clearing about one hundred feet wide and three hundred feet long.

"Whoa" Said Mike in amazement.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Said Chris. He led them to a corner of the clearing where two trees had fallen. One tree had a spilt that was wedged between another tree as was the same with the other. It was the perfect place for a fort. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No. What are you thinking?" Said Mike.

"I'm thinking we can start a club here. You know build a club house get some more members and have some fun!"

"I don't know, the poison ivy count around this place is huge, and what about mold?" The other boys just stared at him as he rambled on. "What? It has to be safe!"

No it doesn't! Were boys we're suppose to be getting muddy! Said Mike. "What should we call it?"

"Hmmm. How about the Kick Ass Club?"

"I like it, and it has a cuss word in it! Ok Kick Ass Club it is." Said Mike.

"I'm in too! Said John.

Over the next three weeks the boys gathered more members and wood. The team eventually elected Chris as the leader. And with in the next three weeks the fort was complete.

*******

"Well, we're finally finished." Said Chris. The team of ten or so members looked back to admire their work. Suddenly a group of five teens came from the entrance of the clearing.

"That's a nice fort you got there." Said the Teen in front.

"What the heck are you doin' here?! Said Chris.

"We've been coming here for the past three weeks or so and we've seen this fort develop and well… We want it! The words echoed through the clearing like a drip in a cold cave. The kids stood in silence. The teens moved close with a menacing look. "Well ya gonna hand it over or do we have to do this the hard way?

"In your dreams! Yelled Chris.

"I guess we'll take it… by force! The teens flexed their muscles and cracked their fists in delight. They charged with a loud yell.

"K.A.C Attack! The ten kids pulled out staffs, dull pointed spears, crude bows and arrows and wooden nun-chucks and charged. The warriors were amazing. With out weapons the teens went down like flies. After the last battle wounded teen left, the leader looked back at the kids. Chris sensed something. It was like a cold wave hitting him with hard smack. "_It's his eyes" _he thought quietly. They were pure grey like the sky in winter. He shivered and looked away.

"We'll be back" the leader said in a dark tone.

***

That night the three boys went to Chris's house to celebrate. They guzzled down soda like water.

"Hey do you think the teens will come back? I mean did you here that one? He said that they'll be back" said John.

"Dunno, maybe he was just lying" said Chris.

"At least they know what will happen to them if they get close to that fort" said Mike. As the boys slept that night a rustle went off in the woods like a small gathering. In the middle of the woods were the teens. They all were looking at a laptop computer with a camera in it.

"Were you successful?" Said a shadow from the laptop computer.

"No, sorry General." Said the leader his arm bandaged tightly.

"You idiots! How can I complete my mission if a fort and a team still stands?" the shadow yelled.

"We tried, they were heavily armed."

"Don't care, we still have to do somethin" the shadow was silent "Got it! Activate plan parent trap."

*******

Hey guys want to sleep over tonight, as an extra part of the celebration? Said Chris.

"Sure, why not said Mike. I don't have anything better to do tonight."

"I'll have to ask my Mom. I'm sure she'll say yes thought". After a quick stop to Mike and John's houses. The sleep over was a-go.

"HA!" Take that John yelled as his video game character destroyed Chris's.

"Man, I was so close to, just remember Mike is still in the game too. Said Chris.

"Yeah that's right Chris, You never were good at tactical stuff, me I'm a genius. Said John. You better watch out Mike, I got the machine gun."

"Dang! I Wanted that! Oh well but, I just found you on the radar so I guess this is the final battle." Within moments Mike's character was destroyed by John's.

"Told ya you wouldn't win! You made several mistakes by…"

"Man, we don't want all that technical crud. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go to sleep." Sais mike

"Yeah I'm ready as well" Said Chris. The boys got ready for bed and sooner then they thought they were all asleep. Three hours later the boys were awakened by a huge crash.  
"What was that? Said Chris. The boys got out of their sleeping bags and headed in the direction of the noise. As the boys entered the kitchen they stared in awe at the 7 teen warriors flowing into the kitchen.

"Man, can't you guys give us a break?"

"Obviously not! Well it might be late but lest kick these guys around a bit. So watcha say boys? "

"You bet! I'm always ready to kick some teen butt!" Said Mike.

"Hehehe." Laughed one of the teen warriors. "You don't stand a chance little boy. The three of you go get the targets we'll take care of these losers."

"You wish" Said Chris. "Let's go guys, attack!" the three boys charged at the teen warriors like they couldn't be stopped. Chris and John each took on one while Mike easily took down two.

"I'm gonna go see what the leader and his two friends are up to. I'll be back." Said Mike.

"We'll be here" Said Chris. After a couple minutes the Chris and John took down the two warriors. "Well, lets go give Mike a hand with those other three."

"Yeah why not." Said John "I'm sure he's strong enough to hold them off 'til now" as the two boys climbed the stairs and entered his parent's room the two boys stared in awe as they saw Mike on the floor knocked out.

"Mike what happened here?" Chris said as he splashed water on his face.

"Chris" Mike said groggily "Those three where too strong I couldn't take them all on at once. The last thing I saw was a rod coming down on to my head."

"It's ok, uhh guys just one little question." Said Chris.

"What's that?" Said Mike still rubbing his head.

"Where are my parents?"

***

"Well this sucks! Those bozos took my parents!" Chris yelled. "Now where am I gonna stay?"

"Chill man well get 'em back. Until we do you can stay at my house." Said Mike.

"Thanks man, I'd say we might as well go now. The teens could be back for us at any time." The boys packed up their stuff, put it in their backpacks and left Chris's house.

The boys got on their bikes and headed towards Mikes house.

"Hey guys were here. Home at last!" Mike said as the boys rolled up the drive way. As the boys entered Mike's house Mikes little brother Justin ran up to them.

"Mike somethin happened while you were gone." Said Justin

"What happened? You didn't break anything did you?" Said Mike

"No but they did" Replied Justin

"They who? Did you have friends over?" Said Mike

"Just go look for your self" Said Justin as he led Mike up the stairs. Chris and John followed close behind. They opened the door to Mike's parents' room. The window was broken and the wall had hole in it in several places.

"Justin where are Mom and Dad?"

"Well, some really big kids came and uhh took them."

"Man, you gotta be kiddin' me they took them too?"

"Let me guess, my house right?" Said John

"You got it, Justin come with us" Replied Mike

"Come on let's go guys" Said Chris.

"I hope my parents are still here and if the other warriors still have theirs" Said John, it was two A.m. when they finally reached John's house. As they entered the door they saw the same at the previous two houses.

"Awww come on! Not them too!" Yelled John as he entered their room. John's house was filled with electric wires and other electronics. John inherited his parent's ability to make something out of nothing.

"Well it looks like we're in a jam here boys." Said Chris "Lets head on over to my house" When they got to Chris's house, all of the other warriors were there. All of them with the same story as Chris, Mike and John, My parents are gone.

***

Ten Warriors, four apprentices and one leader, all with the same story: Teens came and took my parents.

"Everyone in the woods now!" Bellowed Chris. Every one followed Chris, Mike and John. As they curved through the trails to the fort Chris heard the warriors chat about what they were gonna do. When they arrived at the fort Chris stood on top of it while Mike and John stood below facing the crowd.

"Listen up! As you all know the Teens have taken our 'rents without any evidence of where they were going." A long silence dragged out before Chris spoke again. "We need to get our parents back but, we need a plan."

"I got one!" A small warrior a little shorter than John emerged from the crowd. He even looked like John and from the looks of it he was about eleven.

"Well? Go on tell us we got to hurry!" Mike said the force from his voice was always enough to blow anyone back, but the kid held his ground. Chris was impressed

"Every one go home collect anything you can find. Broken Glass, Paper that's not from your house. Anything, then bring it back here and John can analyze it and find out where the teens are headed.

"Brilliant!" Shouted out John.

"Well what are we waiting for, go!" Boomed Chris. "I want as much as you guys can bring". About ten minutes later the Warriors returned bundles of items. After they all spilled out the contents of their packs, John studied each and every piece until he came across something weird.

"Hey guys come take a look at this" Called John to Chris and Mike, as they rushed over to John's tech center of the fort the looked at 15 CD's that were piled up near Johns computer. "Take a look at the files I've found on these disks. They all say the same thing: We are the Dark Warriors, Take down your fort, leave the woods and pay $10,000 if you ever want to see your 'rents (parents) again. What's worse is the person saying is just a shadow, I can't figure out who it is.

"Hm. That's a little weird. Why would the teens come to our houses, take our parents and then leave notes in a form of disks?" "I pretty much already figured that out, Chris" Replied John, "They used CD's so we can't figure out their handwriting. Plus I can't do a system scan and figure out the origin of where the message came from. "Still kinda weird, well thanks any way John, let us know when you've found something new." Said Mike "Sure you got it." A couple days later the three boys agreed on one plan. They would get back their parents by, 1) breaking into the teens houses and taking their computers. 2) Recovering any info the Dark Warriors had on their leader and where they were headed. 3) Follow them and conquer land along the way. 4) Rescue parents and defeat the Dark Warriors once and for all. 5) Return home safe and sound.

"Sounds like a good plan, lets put it in to action" Chris said as he climbed on top of the fort. "Warriors and apprentices listen up! As you all know our parents have been taken away by the teens. We have decided to follow them and rescue our parents. We will have one month to prep for war with these Dark Warriors dropouts. John, as we speak is building a data base, amour and codenames for us. From now on we will not be called the Kick Ass Club or K.A.C. From now on we are the few, the proud, the brave! We are the Kick Ass Warriors!

***

Muttered replies went around the camp and then a loud cry went out "Kick Ass Warriors! Kick Ass Warriors! Kick Ass Warriors!" The warriors chanted over and over "Well go home clean up, and get some rest our first mission begins tomorrow" Said Chris.

Early the next day every one showed up, many still yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes. They stared up at their leader who was standing on top of their fort with Mike and John at his side.

"Morning every one, great to see you here. I hope you are all ready for this day of training and workouts. Now if John's math is right (and it's hardly ever wrong), its three laps around the block to make a mile so every one take a nice, easy three laps. Every warrior groaned at the sound of this. "Come on were all running this so lets get Mike and John up front with me." After Mike and John got up at the front of the lock with Chris, everyone stared running. Lap after lap the warriors ran, pushing the limits of their bodies. After the three laps they returned to the fort and rested.

"Whew what a warm-up, what's next Chris? Mike exclaimed as the entered the woods again. Mike was use to running and lots of it. For punishment he had to run laps and so did his brother.

"Actually that's all I had planed for that part but we might do more a little later on. Come on, we need to further expand our knowledge of the woods. Let's send out three scanning parties Chris Suggested. Each will have at least three warriors and one apprentice. John, Mike, go choose three other warriors and one apprentice of your choice I'll take what's left. After the teams were chosen the only people that were left was a small eight-year-old boy apprentice, two warrior boys who were by Chris's guess about twelve or thirteen and a girl who was Chris's age who he didn't recognize. He went over to her and started to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Chris" he extended his hand to her, "I'm Katie" she replied and shook his hand. She had bold blonde hair with a few brown highlights green eyes and slightly muscular legs and arms. "Cool, well let's get started. Follow me and if you need me to slow down just give me a holler. Ready? Let's Go! Chris started running in the direction of a huge hill he knew was close by. As he ran along the trail he noticed that Katie was keeping up fairly well. The other two warriors were falling behind with the apprentice behind them. After a while they reached the bottom of the hill so they began to take a break. "How did you keep up with me? I was almost at a run!" Chris said to Katie in between breaths.

"I play soccer, my bro constantly chases me and I have pretty good stamina. What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah pretty much the same things accept the brother part. I'm an only child." Chris replied and laughed. _This is perfect I'm actually talking to a girl! Too bad this is in the K.A.W or I'd be really excited._ Chris Thought.

"Oh, your lucky then I hate my brother, he always hits me and stuff I hate it but my parents don't do anything about it! It really sucks" Explained Katie.

"Sounds like it does, well any way lets climb this hill then we can go back." Chris said after the other three boys caught up. They started to climb the hill starting near a pile of garbage. As they got higher and higher they noticed that there was still trash every where, mostly broken concrete and coffin caskets and even a rusted out washing machine.

"Wow some of this stuff is actually pretty useful. Maybe later we can come back and salvage some of this stuff for a fort or for when we pursue the teens. Well come on it's almost noon we better go back to the fort. As they ran back Chris noticed that this time Katie was still keeping up with him and so were the other three guys. _Perfect. Motivated Warriors, just what we need to take down this supposed Dark Warrior army._ Thought Chris as they finally arrived at the fort where every one was waiting for them. Chris, Mike and John stood at their normal places on the fort while every one stood below.

"OK. By the sound of you all found some pretty useful stuff. What were gonna do now is dismiss you home for lunch then you'll come back and bring back at least one thing that you think would help the clan out. WARRIORS DISMISSED!" The three boys hoped down from the fort and everyone left. "So what did you guys find?" asked Chris.

"Well we found some junk and pretty useful wood said Mike."

"We found some broken computers that I can start making tech out of. I got a ton of solar panels at home we can use for power.

"Sweet, well I have one section I saved for just the three of us and I like to check that out tonight after everyone leaves ok guys?" The both replied yes and the night mission was set-up

***

That night the three boys walked into the woods with three flashlights. The went to the fort and started to scout around. When they were sure the coast was clear they climbed the huge hill now know as junkyard hill. After they went down the other side of it (to avoid poison ivy and dense brush) they came into a clearing about half the size of their forts clearing.

"Well here we are" Whispered Chris trying to keep quiet as he shone the flashlight over the clearing. John and Mike were also scanning the clearing with the high-power-beams from their lights as well.

"Guys, I'm having second thoughts about this. I mean what if something happens?" Whined John as they started to walk forward towards a strange looking bend.

"Oh, quit worrying you wuss. Nothings gonna go wrong and besides we have an air-soft gun with us so there's no reason to be afraid." Said Mike as he showed John and Chris the air-soft gun pistol from is pocket.

"Come on guys, catch up! I see a huge cave ahead that I think we should check out. There might be Dark Warriors, a Dark Warrior fort or just some useful stuff." The other two boys agreed as they entered the cave. The three beams of light all focused on the same point, forward. They took turn by turn and crevice by crevice until they reached a huge hole in the ground about twenty feet in all directions. Chris shone his light into the hole. "It looks like about a twenty-five foot drop you got the rope Mike? Mike nodded and handed him the rope. He tied it to a rock and checked it for security. When it was safe they climbed down the rope into the hole. As they climbed downward Chris noticed the many bits and pieces of wood were extruding from the outer layer of dirt. He also noted remember seeing the same thing before they dropped down the hole. When they got to the bottom, they let go of they rope and kept going. They kept moving until they hit a wall with a very old panting on it.

"Must be a tapestry of ancient life" guessed John. "I better take a closer look" as John touched the painting a mysterious beep went off and a panel slid out forward towards the boys. "It's an ancient hand scanner used to keep tight, secure places well, tight and secure" said John as he studied it. "I think we need to scan someone's hand to get inside, which is not good for us because they're probably dead."

"Let me try it" Said Chris as he stepped up to the scanner. He laid his hand on the machine and a slight blue light moved back and forth under his hand. A small light on the side lit up green and then another two panels shot out from the wall from either side of the first one. "Guess you guys need to scan your hand too." John and Mike exchanged a nod and placed their hand on them. The scanners did the same as the first and also lit up green lights. With a loud rumble the door opened into a large torch-lit room. In the center was a giant stone. Fine, carved, marble and four gemstones in the middle, making a triangle divided in to fourths. A deep yet friendly voice rose up as though coming from the stone.

"_Come in young Warriors; do not be afraid for I cannot harm you. I am the Zodiac Stone."_

"Holy Crap is that stone talking to us?" Said Chris, apparently confused.

_"Yes I am talking to you young warrior. But it is I that should be listing in to you on how you found my chamber. You see, a long time ago there was a war between the K.A.W and the Dark Warriors. The Dark Warriors were on the verge of victory but before they could do so GoldDragon, the Leader of the K.A.W activated plan X, destroyed the fort and the Dark Warrior army. But while I was kept safe, He was not. He and all the other warriors perished along with the teens. Why you may ask? Well I shall tell you. I contain a great amount of power. My four stones represent the elements, Ruby for Fire, Sapphire for Water, Diamond for Wind and Emerald for Earth. The K.A.W would harness the power of these elements with their own giving unique abilities, to make an incredible force. Equal to the power of the Teens and sometimes greater, this made the Teens jealous and wanting their power. They gathered every teen they had and sent them to the main fort of the K.A.W which is were I was kept. The Teens power was too much and like I said before had to destroy the fort and themselves to save me. Now that I told my story you may now tell yours._ Chris cleared his throat and stepped up

"I am Chris, this is Mike and John. We are the leaders of a group also called the K.A.W. Our parents were taken by the teens. We rounded up our members and currently have a fort located in this were exploring this cave and found you behind this panel. So I just have one question. Was the K.A.W of your time called the Kick Ass Warriors?

***

"_Yes they were and by reaching me through the panel it mean you are true warriors at heart and descendants of the original three warriors. Therefore to help you defeat the Dark Warrior menace I will offer my services to you, along with my powers. To remove me from this hold just scan your hand on these panels._" Three more panels came up next to the Zodiac Stone. They scanned their hands and the stone was free. Immediately it shrank to a stone that was only a one-foot square. "_Now I may travel with you."_ Chris picked it up and carried it to Mike. He put it in his pack as the climbed back up the rope.

When they got back to the fort it was still night, they took the Zodiac Stone out and put it to normal size. _"Ah. Much better, now I shall let you choose your element names and powers. You may go first Chris._

"O- Ok then, I choose the element of Fire and the name SonicDragon." There was a flash of red all around Chris as he was fused with fire and speed. It was like a warm tingling feeling all around him. When it was over he let Mike come up

"I choose the element of Earth and the name RedCobra." Mike Called to the stone. Instantly there was a green flash of light as mike was also infused with the power of earth and power. "You're up John. Don't worry it doesn't hurt" said RedCobra

"I-I-I choose the element of Wind and the name of CyberHawk." Stuttered Mike, then like the others a white light flashed out of the Zodiac Stone on to John and he was infused with the power of wind and advanced knowledge.

"_There, use you new powers wisely young Warriors. I cannot wait to meet all of you comrades and add them to my data banks. _Said the Zodiac Stone

"Thanks Zodiac. We will be sure to do that but for now, good-bye." SonicDragon replied as he down-sized the Zodiac stone.

***

The next day SonicDragon, RedCobra and CyberHawk (Chris, Mike and John but we will refer to their codenames.) decided to tell the other warriors about the zodiac stone and how they could receive powers. The other warriors were extremely excited when they heard this. Of course they would need to learn how to control them as well. "You may come up one by one and receive this gift, but remember that we could also take this power away if you abuse this power." The other warriors murmured in agreement and they lined up with warriors in the front and apprentices in the back. One by one the warriors gained the power of the Zodiac Stone.

_"I had no idea you had this many warriors on your side SonicDragon. If you all learn to control your powers, you may be able to bring back the __legacy__ of the Kick Ass Warriors." _The Zodiac Stone said to Chris.

"Yes and they all are hard workers." Replied SonicDragon as the last apprentice received the power of the Zodiac Stone. While the other warriors were walking out, some one came running in. It was Katie; SonicDragon had wondered why she wasn't here for morning or noon roll call. Now he was going to find out.

"Sorry…I'm….late." She gasped between breaths. "I over-slept and woke up about ten minutes ago." SonicDragon could see that she was telling the truth her hair was still messed up and her blindfold was in her hand.

"It's ok Katie. Just try to wake up next time ok?" SonicDragon replied.

"Sure. Um, what's that thing?" Katie pointed to the Zodiac Stone, still fully sized in its six foot square format.

"Well we kinda found this thing and now we can use it to get these awesome powers, see?" SonicDragon held out his hand and made a small flame rise from his palm. Katie gasped and SonicDragon immediately closed his hand putting out the flame.

"Whoa that's cool. Can I get powers like that?"

"_Yep she's definitly a blonde"_ SonicDragon thought to him as Katie yammered on.

"Yeah, you can. Just stand in front of the stone say a element (fire, water, wind or earth) and the extra power you want and your new code name and you get it.

"Ok then. Hmmmmmmmm." Katie thought as she pondered the dilemma at hand. "I choose the element of water and the codename RedRose. " She said confidently to the stone. Like all the other warriors she was infused with a light this time the light was blue and teal as she was combined with the powers of water and grace.

"Wow! This is sweet!" RedRose exclaimed as she shot a water blast from her palm.

"Well you might as well go home and get even more rest because were done for today." SonicDragon said. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Kay, bye" She winked at him as she left the woods. SonicDragon blushed.

"Hey SonicDragon, come on me and RedCobra are going for a training session in the field you gonna come?" asked CyberHawk.

"Yeah sure, I'll come." Replied SonicDragon, as he followed along RedCobra and CyberHawk. When they got there the immediately went crazy: SonicDragon shooting of high-speed fire shots and running at incredible speeds. RedCobra pulling up mounts of earth and launching them off as well as sending of huge power shockwaves and CyberHawk sent of shock waves as he did a kick or a punch, all powers to be reckoned with. After the session was over the boys went home and planned the next days move.

***

The next morning all the warriors were at the fort bright and early. Over the night the three boys had yet again spent an all-nighter, planning and scheming for the new mission. SonicDragon, RedCobra and CyberHawk took there usual spots on the fort while the other warriors bunched in front of them. SonicDragon noticed that RedRose was standing right up front intently listening and waiting. "Well, warriors and apprentices, we've come up with a plan that will get us moving. Tonight all the Dark Warriors are going to be at a party and so will their parents. This is when we will go to action. Everyone meet back here at exactly five 'o clock for the plan tonight but for now apprentice assignments. I need all five apprentices up here please." As the apprentices gathered around the front of the fort, SonicDragon noticed that the apprentices were from six to eight years old. Fortunately for them they had many warriors that could become their mentors. The apprentices stood up and said their codenames and elements so the other warriors could know who they are. The first apprentice stood up, it was RedCobra's little brother. "My name is cyclone and I am the element of water." SonicDragon nodded to him as he sat down the next one stood up. "I am BlackMetal and I am the element of Fire." _Perfect, I can take him as an apprentice. _Thought SonicDragon, The next one stood up and all most tripped over himself. "I-I am SilverStarling and I am the element of wind. Next was a muscular boy that SonicDragon recognized as a kid that lived down the street, "I am Boulder and I have the element of earth. The Last apprentice, who was new to the group, SonicDragon zoned out on so he didn't really hear him.

"If that's the last apprentice, we will now choose their mentors. The mentors are to teach them everything they know. When we believe they are ready the apprentice will take a test to become a warrior. Now let's start the ceremony." The apprentice that we didn't get the name of went to a warrior with slightly muscular arms and legs, SonicDragon Called out Boulders name.

"I'll take him as my apprentice SonicDragon" RedCobra called out.

"Excellent, I'm sure you'll make a fine mentor, RedCobra. Now who would like to take SilverStarling?

"I will" CyberHawk said.

"Good. Next we have Cyclone." Katie immediately jumped up and claimed him. "And finally we have BlackMetal." No one said anything "Really no one? Shame, I guess I'll just have to take him as my apprentice." BlackMetal looked up at SonicDragon and smiled. SonicDragon looked back at him with the same smile and looked outward on the group.

***

After everyone went home SonicDragon, RedCobra and CyberHawk went to the training hallow with their apprentices. They started with attacking and defending each other. SonicDragon and BlackMetal using fire blasts and shields, RedCobra and Boulder using rock throws and rock walls and CyberHawk and SilverStarling using wind shear blasts and sharp talon defenses. After the training was over the three apprentices went home but the three warriors stayed in camp.

"I think we need a medic, some warriors might get hurt and it'd be great to have someone help with stuff like that" said SonicDragon. He looked at the other two boys as the nodded their heads in approval of his idea.

"So who should we nominate as our Medic?" Replied RedCobra, CyberHawk and SonicDragon looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe we should do a test, like, someone fake an injury and see who comes up to help. That way we could ask them if they have any knowledge of Medicine." Suggested SonicDragon, "Nah, I don't like it. Hey SonicDragon, isn't your aunt a Doctor and your cousin knows a lot about medicine?"

"Oh yeah, Sarah, yeah she does, I'll call her tonight she lives across town but I'm sure she could get here without her mom taking her. Let's see, she'll be twelve next year so she should be fine."

"Great, well I think we should get home, its getting dark." "We need to get on the road soon, I think we've given the teens enough of a head start"

"We'll worry about that later, but for now, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

The next day everyone showed up at the camp clearing at nine a.m. like they always did but now they had a new member. SonicDragon climbed on top of the fort and RedCobra and CyberHawk took their places next to him. The new warrior stood in front of the fort. She had Chestnut Brown Hair, about three inches shorter than SonicDragon, brown eyes and a soft face.

"Warriors, Let me introduce my cousin and our newest member to the Kick Ass Warriors, Sarah!" Sarah Smiled politely and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Because she is over the age of nine she will be immediately raised to warrior rank. Sarah, please step forward and choose your element and warrior name" Chris pulled out the zodiac stone from his pack and raised it to its full size. Sarah stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I choose the name PinkWolf and the element of Water!" Immediately a blue and teal light surrounded her. She turned around and faced the other warriors and listened as the cheered her new name."

"Well done, now for the real matter. PinkWolf are you ready to become the Kick Ass Warriors medic?" She looked at him and nodded he head with enthusiasm. "Excellent, we've built you a small section in the fort so you may treat warriors, keep supplies and rest. You may join your fellow warriors now PinkWolf and listen carefully, because you will all need to listen to what CyberHawk has to say." CyberHawk stepped to the head board where SonicDragon usually stands.

"Warriors, I have news on our parents and it doesn't look good. I have a tracking chip in my parent's skin that I can access at any time. Right now along with the rest of our parents they are currently located somewhere deep in Yellowstone National Park. We are currently in Pennsylvania so I suggest we leave sometime next week for Yellowstone, SonicDragon, anything to say?" SonicDragon stepped back up to the head board.

"Well, I know that we are all under twelve, but we need to do this. There will be trouble along the way and it will be hard. But, it's all for our parents and we need to get them back. So what do you say warriors? Are you with us?" The warriors cheered and screamed their approval, and in the next week, after intense training, the Kick Ass Warriors were ready to move out.

***

_Somewhere in Yellowstone National Park_

A Dark Warrior approached the leader's throne. The dark shadow looked down at the warrior with cold black eyes.

"My liege, we have receive intelligence from one of our squads in Pennsylvania that the Kick Ass Warriors are getting ready to make a move towards our base, to rescue their parents." The shadow opened his eyes again and laughed softly.

"Hehe let them. Send out teams to guard various borders and if they some how get to our base leave them to me and my team…."

***

_Back In Pennsylvania_

In the base camp, the warriors were packing their things into their packs and preparing to make a move towards the Dark Warrior base, located in Yellowstone. Before they left it was time for one last announcement in the base. SonicDragon for the last time at this fort took his place at the headboard,

"Warriors, Today we will start to progress across the country to the teen's base in Yellowstone. We must move fast if we are in open fields. And we will set up night shifts for protecting the camp at night. Each of you is also equipped with an air-soft pistol and three-thousand BB's along with your regular hand weapons. You may need to use these as we travel. Since we all now have credit cards spending shouldn't be an issue but, I'd like you to spend it on useful items, not junk! We will bring along the Zodiac Stone so don't worry about it. Now I believe we are ready to go so I say we say good bye to our old fort and neighborhood, and with hope that we will bring our parents back" As the warriors left the woods none of them looked back.

***

Night began to fall as the warriors came upon a small stretch of woodland near a highway. They kept running towards a small opening in the woods. For every car that sped by SonicDragon was hoping that the occupants of the car wouldn't see them. At last all 16 warriors were under the protection of woodland.

"Ok good first day warriors, I need all of you to help set up tarptents for tonight, I will announce who is staying watch for tonight. So get started as soon as you can, you are dismissed."

"SonicDragon, I've built something that you might think is useful," CyberHawk stated. "Five Pairs of night vision and heat seeking goggles"

"Excellent, these will be perfect for the guards tonight" SonicDragon replied. Night was growing closer as the warriors worked harder. Some of them were building tarptents others were handling supplies others were helping clear land. The Apprentices were with there mentors, getting careful instruction on building and other useful skills. SonicDragon looked around at the woodland. The air was still warm with the last hint of the day's warmth. The green leave rustled in the June breeze and the trees were all still alive. SonicDragon then decided he made the right choice.

That night SonicDragon Climbed on top of a tree stump that was in the middle of the camp. His voice carried a far distance in the cool night air. "Warriors, today was our first day on the road and I can't say I could be prouder. According to CyberHawk, today we traveled over 31 miles. That is a good run. Getting to the matter of tonight tonight's guard's I have chosen. Tonight's guards are; RedCobra, CyberHawk, RedRose, and I need a volunteer for the final one." Not a single warrior raised their hand. Finally a hand slowly rose from the crowd. It was his apprentice, BlackMetal. "Are you sure you would like to be on guard duty tonight BlackMetal? You'll have to stay up all night but you'll get first dibs on breakfast.

"I understand and yes I would like to take guard duty." SonicDragon could see the determination in the warrior's eyes. Even though he was worried for a teen attack and for his teams safety he trusted the apprentice and let him be a guard. At about 9 'o clock that night SonicDragon took his apprentice out to the field and used a small fire blast to set a pile of twigs alight. They trained by throwing fire blasts and shields at each other.

"SonicDragon check this out I made my own move" the apprentice happily called.

"Let me see it" SonicDragon called back "Use it on this target" SonicDragon set down a dummy made from twigs and sticks. "Ok here it goes!" Sonic Dragon watched as his apprentice prepared for his attack "_Flaming Chain!"_ his apprentice called out in a loud clear voice. SonicDragon watched in amazement as a rope of pure fire shot out from his palm and tied around the dummy. Now, "_Medallion's Fire" _SonicDragon Took a Step back from the heat of the flames as his Flaming rope instantly burst into flames setting the dummy on fire.

"Great job BlackMetal, I'm impressed that you came up with you own moves and a powerful combo to boot!" Sonic Dragon his apprenticed was bent over gasping for breath. SonicDragon rushed over to him quickly, "Are you ok?" SonicDragon asked his apprentice looked at him his breath slowly returning.

"Yeah I'm fine" BlackMetal replied "That combo took a lot out of me, you know?"

"Yeah but don't worry you'll get stronger in time. Soon before you know it you'll be using that move without even running out of breath. Now I want to show you a move of my own, set up the other dummy for me" BlackMetal picked up the second target and set it about ten yards away from SonicDragon. "Watch this" SonicDragon transferred his energy towards his hands and used it to set one of his arms on fire. "_Fire Claw!"_ SonicDragon called out as he leaped then glided the ten yards straight to the target and sliced it in two with one shot. SonicDragon stood back and let the flames recede as he watched the dummy burn out on the ground.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" BlackMetal's eyes were wide with amazement

"Yes thank you now, you let's get back to camp, it's almost 9:30." The warriors stated walking back towards camp. They arrived just in time for BlackMetal's guard time. As SonicDragon walked to his tent he felt peaceful and hopeful for his entire warriors.

That night the zodiac stone woke up SonicDragon "_SonicDragon, are you awake? I need to talk to you."_ SonicDragon slowly rose from his sleeping bag and looked at his watch.

"Its 2:30 in the morning what do you need to talk about?" SonicDragon said sleepily with a yawn. The moonlight illuminated the clearing just enough to get enough light in his tent from the outside.

"_Look at the border around my triforce! That is no ordinary black border! It's Onyx the stone for darkness! This means that while the K.A.W. contains the normal elements the Dark Warriors could have a more powerful element: Darkness!"_

"Ok, so you're saying that our elements have no use against the Dark Warriors? Then how are we supposed to fight them?

"_No your powers will have an affect against teen warriors but they will have a little more power over you and your team, and just the elite warriors will have the power of darkness. _

"So how are we supposed to defeat them then?" SonicDragon asked feeling a bit worried.

"_Your powers contain the key, not just fire, all four elements. The one thing that no darkness could contain: Light. I cannot reveal the secret now but ill tell you this once you get to Yellow stone I will be able to reveal my secret."_

"Great, just great! Well thanks for that information, I'm going back to sleep."

"_Sleep well, young warrior"_

***

The next morning came quickly for SonicDragon. He rose and rubbed his tired eyes as he turned off his beeping watch. He unzipped and stepped out of his tent and into the morning air. The air was fresh and the ground was covered in fog and frost. The warriors were still in their tents and SonicDragon was glad they found a tent that could hold up to twenty people and folded down to less than two square feet. While he and the medic got their own tents, the warriors had to share a tent along with the apprentices. SonicDragon walked over to his friends on guard duty and nodded to clear them to their tents. They nodded back and walked quietly back to their tents. SonicDragon walked over to the fire pit and sent a small fireball shooting out of his hand and igniting the small pile of twigs. Slowly the warriors emerged from the tents once they smelled breakfast.

"So what are we going to eat for breakfast, we don't have normal stuff do we?" Asked a warrior named GreenLeaf.

"Well we have toast or dry cereal, a little fruit and water, and that's about it." SonicDragon replied. The warrior look disappointed as he took his toast and water and sat down with the rest of the warriors already huddled in a circle. After breakfast the packed up everything and started out again.

"According to CyberHawk this stretch of woods will take us past the border of Ohio until we get to another open field so well take another night at the edge of that forest. Its about 30 miles from here to there are you guys up for it?

"YES SIR!" All the warriors called out.

"Good, warriors move out!" As he jumped down from the stump he ignited one finger and carved the K.A.W. logo into a tree. The warriors cheered as they ran off into the forest. They ran quickly through the forest using trees and logs as spring boards moving at great speeds. SonicDragon and BlackMetal had no trouble speeding through the forest, leading the rest of the group by a good twenty feet or so. Every once in awhile the warriors would stop to catch up or take a water break. A little past the Ohio border, CyberHawk noticed a strange flash of silver light. He ran in the direction of the light then, SonicDragon looked over at him and followed. The rest of the warriors followed as well wondering what was pulling them off course. CyberHawk was kneeling over a pool of silvery liquid looking at it with a confused look on his face.

"This is weird; it seems to be made of metal but in a liquid state. I need to analyze this, SonicDragon would you mind if we stay over night while I run the tests?

"Sure, warriors set up camp. It may be noon now but CyberHawk needs to run some tests on this new discovery. I need three warriors to help set up lunch and I also need two guards." Five warriors raised their hands immediately. "Excellent you go do your jobs every one else lie down and rest." The warriors spread out and laid in the corn stalks. A Couple of hours later SonicDragon and RedCobra went to see what CyberHawk had discovered.

"So, CyberHawk what have you discovered? Anything useful?" SonicDragon asked.

"Well, I found out it can mold into any shape and stay as a solid along with making its own wires and circuits like so" He worked his gloves around a small chunk of metal into a small flashlight and turned it on. SonicDragon and RedCobra were impressed.

"So what's this stuff called? Is it even discovered yet?" Asked RedCobra.

"That's the thing; there are no records of this type of metal. It's never been discovered and we just found fifty gallons of it just sitting in a corn-field! We need to stay overnight! I can make us so many things!

"Of course we can CyberHawk. I'll tell the warriors" Replied SonicDragon

"One more thing, the teens could know about this so I suggest double guards tonight."

"Good idea I'll also tell them that but for now you can get working"

SonicDragon and RedCobra left CyberHawk's tent and went back to the field of warriors.

A little while later after conditioning with the warriors SonicDragon and RedCobra returned to CyberHawk's tent. As they stepped inside they noticed his tent was decked out with the entire latest tech, Flat-Screen Computers, Lab Equipment, Electronics and more.

"CyberHawk, I see you've been working hard. What have you found out about this new resource?" SonicDragon asked as he stepped over a buddle of wires and plugs over to CyberHawk's work station.

"Well I've decided to call it Bio-Metal and it can be shaped anyway and reform to the original shape, watch." He took a small sheet of metal and folded it then set it down. He then picked it back up and crumpled it into what looked like tin foil, as he set in onto the table the metal immediately began to unfold into the same folded shape it stated as. "This means, everything in here we can take and won't have to worry about."

"How much Bio-Metal did you use on this, CyberHawk?" SonicDragon asked hoping he didn't use it all.

"Get this, only 2 ounces!" SonicDragon and RedCobra looked confused. "About the size of a penny" CyberHawk explained, and I've already made something to carry it in!" He dug around in a pile and pulled out a container that looked like a thermos. "All fifty gallons of Bio-Metal fit in here, it's unbelievable!" SonicDragon and RedCobra were really impressed now.

"So have you made us anything yet?" Asked SonicDragon.

"Actually yes" replied CyberHawk. He got up and walked over to a wall were a Long-Staff and a Sword were hanging. "Each of these weapons is adapted to your elements, SonicDragon you get the staff of flames while RedCobra you get the Earth Sword."

"Cool, what are those?" RedCobra pointed to two sets of Metal Wings that looked like jet-packs and twelve silver snow-boards like objects.

"Hehe, those are our new transportation objects, Twelve Hover-Boards, able to reach 150mph and two H-Class Jet-Packs for me and my apprentice."

"If there are 14 new modes of transportation where is the fifteenth?" Asked SonicDragon?

"You are, because of the gift from the zodiac stone you can run at the speed of sound if I remember correctly. Now you can run with out waiting for us to catch up, so long as it's up to 150mph."

"Sounds like fun, is there any weakness that this metal has? I mean it does have to have some kind of weakness, right"?

"Well, I haven't truly determined the weak point behind the metal but I'm still working on it."

"That's fine but can I get us three to do something tonight?" The Other warriors nodded in agreement. "Good we need Training sections with different elements, like fire trains fire, water trains water stuff like that. I have also found out that the elements are weak against each other. Explained SonicDragon, RedCobra looked at him confused. I mean Fire is weak against water, water is weak against earth, earth is weak against wind and wind is weak against fire, it all evens out."

"So we need to train each element to be as strong as the next"? Asked RedCobra, SonicDragon nodded in agreement.

"But for tonight I'd Like to train alone I need to get a couple moves down."

"Ok, but if you're using fire take this with you." CyberHawk tossed him the Bio-Metal thermos. "Use it to set up a large dome that way you wont burn the entire area down.

"Yeah good idea, I'm also taking the Zodiac Stone. I hope he can help me control my moves". SonicDragon and Red Cobra said goodbye to CyberHawk just as sunset began. After dinner SonicDragon took the Bio-Metal Thermos and the Zodiac Stone out to the large field near camp. Sonic Dragon poured out a drop of Bio-Metal about the size of a quarter into his hand and threw it into the air. The Bio-Metal instantly became a dome 250 feet high and 500 feet across. "Cool I think that will be enough room." SonicDragon stated as he poured out three drop of Bio-metal the size of dimes and molded them into dummies. "Wow this stuff works and feels like slime-putty. Well let's work on a signature move here." He thought long and hard about how he would do it. "Got it!" He exclaimed as he stood up from his sitting place. He faced the three targets that were 100 feet away from him and focused at the energy towards his hands. "DRAGONS FURY!" Instantly two streams of flames shot out of his hands, forming a gigantic dragon in front of him. SonicDragon focused more as he controlled the dragon. The dragon flew high in the air and swooped down onto the dummies as it picked them up in the air it molded in to a huge fire sphere and exploded with the dummies inside. The Dummies fell to the ground, horribly disfigured and burns every where on them. "Hehe excellent now for the next one, SONICFLAME!"

Instantly Fire shot out of his hand at the Speed of sound, smoldering the dummies with their power. "Looks like my speed has also affected my power" Said SonicDragon happily.

"_SonicDragon are you sure that this move will not __kill __any Dark Warriors? This looks like a pretty powerful move."_

"Don't worry; I can control the strength of the fire. If I tell it to kill it will kill: if I tell it not to, it won't. That way I am always in control of the power"

_"Ah, a good idea indeed. Well its getting late you might want to collapse this dome and get back to camp."_

"Yeah and I have to pick whose going to be on guard duty tonight." Sonic Dragon collapsed the dome, hoping that no one but the warriors saw it. As he left his training ground he noticed that his move, Sonic Flame, had left the ground where the dome had been, bare. "Heh, I guess I don't know my own strength. I'll get RedCobra to patch that up before we leave tomorrow morning." As he walked back into camp the warriors followed him as he climbed up to a tree branch to make his daily speech. "Warriors, tonight I have made a great stride for us in battle techniques! It seems that you can make your own combos with your moves and double the power. But anyway, onto tonight guards, tonight's guards will be; BlackSparrow, GreenLeaf, RedSun and GreyShark." The warriors nodded their heads and stood ready at their posts. "The rest of you, I see that you have made your tents, have a good night sleep and see you in the morning, warriors dismissed." The warriors let out a final call and returned to their tents. SonicDragon Climbed into his tent and slipped into his clothes for the next day. SonicDragon then got into his sleeping back and fell asleep instantly

***

SonicDragon awoke with a startling crash next to his tent, he could hear shouting and yells in the background, suddenly a warrior stood outside his tent. "Permission to enter sir?" The warrior asked. "Permission Granted" SonicDragon said sleepily. The warrior entered it was GreyShark. "What news do you have?" asked SonicDragon.

"The teens are advancing on the campsite from the east"

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner I'll be out A.S.A.P. Dismissed" replied SonicDragon. SonicDragon grabbed his staff and ran out into the pack of warriors, slowly making his way to the front to where RedCobra and Cyber Hawk stood waiting for him. RedCobra you know that move you've been working on?

"Yeah the rattle quake. Why do you ask?"

"Hehe I want to see you use it on the Teens when I give the word, lets rattle their cage a little" RedCobra smiled and chuckled a bit as he got ready to fight. SonicDragon Turned around and faced the crowd. "Ok warriors after RedCobra uses his rattle quake move I want every one to rush into battle there's exactly ten teen warriors and ten of us warriors so it should even out. I want the apprentices to stay behind and guard the base, you never know what the teens plan. Good luck to all of you" SonicDragon turned around back to RedCobra. "Ok wait for it, wait for it, NOW!" RedDragon swung his fists above the ground and brought them slamming down onto the ground. As soon as his fists hit a crack snaked through the earth and split into two paths right before the teen armada. Every teen stumbled to the ground confused. "WARRIORS CHARGE!" SonicDragon called out, as the warriors charged around him to attack. SonicDragon sped through the crowd instantly picking out his target. He charged up to the teen and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him down with his staff. "Tell me where my parents are or else!" SonicDragon hissed, the teen only smirked. "Hehe , now what fun would it be if I did" he replied. As he kicked SonicDragon off of his chest SonicDragon noticed that his eyes were a cold grey. "_Just like the teen at the fort back at home. Why are their eyes that color?"_ SonicDragon thought to himself as he blocked the teen's punches with his staff. "That's enough! Fire Claw!" SonicDragon called out and leapt towards the teen. The teen stood frozen as he watched SonicDragon's flaming claw come down on his chest. He screamed and howled in pain as SonicDragon tore through his shirt and armor. With blood dripping from his wound, SonicDragon's opponent ran off, holding his chest in pain. He looked around seeing that most of his warriors were getting the same feedback. RedCobra had a teen trapped in what looked like an earth bind and CyberHawk sent his opponent flying with a gust of wind from his enormous metal wing. Finally all the teens were driven away. "Every one alright?" Sonic Dragon asked. PinkWolf walked up with the damage report. "What do you got PinkWolf?" He asked again

"Well GreenLeaf has a huge cut on his left arm, SilverWind has a bruise on his left cheek and BlackSparrow dislocated his shoulder, I should be able to patch them up tonight"

"Excellent. I'll see you and the other warriors back at the base." When SonicDragon got back to the base everyone was waiting for him. He hoisted himself on the nearest tree branch. "Well everyone great work out there, I know it was early in the morning, and it happened while we were sleeping but we really got out there and showed those idiots what we're made of. Unfortunately some warriors have been hurt. SilverWind, BlackSparrow, and GreenLeaf. They will receive Purple Hearts for this battle and be raised one-rank." The Warriors around him cheered. "Well everyone its been a rough night and as a reward for battling everyone can sleep in and there will be doughnuts tomorrow morning for breakfast!" The warriors cheered louder and settled down as they went back to their tents to sleep off their first battle.

_Somewhere In Yellowstone National Park…._

Steppes echoed through a dark cave as a single Dark Warrior fighter ran down the hallway to a nearby chamber. The teen knocked on the solid oak door and stood silently. "_Enter"_ a deep voice rang out as the doors swung open on their own.

S-s-s-sir our at-attacking forces were d-defeated by the Kick A-Ass Warriors on the border of Indiana and Ohio. The report said that m-many warriors had _elemental_ attacks and _metallic _weapons" A shadow glared with bright yellow eyes.

"How can I achieve my goal if you idiots keep screwing things up!?" The shadow shouted in rage.

"I-I- I don't know sir" Suddenly the Dark Warrior fighter was engulfed in a purple haze and lifted into the air.

"Damn right you don't. So what do you propose we do about this 'little problem'?" The Warrior shrieked and struggled to get free "Well!?" The shadow shouted out.

"Uh- uh we could uh strengthen our troops and enforce our borders" He was slowly lowered to the ground.

"Good idea, yes a very good idea." The shadow started laughing manically as a Geyser of fire behind him erupted.

***

Early in the morning SonicDragon arrived back at camp with three dozen doughnuts for the warriors along with three gallons of milk. The Warriors rushed out to greet him as he made his way into the center of camp. "Alright guys come and get it!" SonicDragon called out. "RedCobra keep an eye on these guys I need to go check on our injured warriors.

"Of course I can" replied RedCobra. SonicDragon Made his way thru camp and over to the infirmary. He heard screaming in the tent and came running in.

"What's the trouble?" he asked PinkWolf. PinkWolf had BlackSparrow pinned against a tree and was trying to push his shoulder back in place.

PinkWolf sighed. "This is the only way I can try to get his shoulder back into place and nothings working!" She sat down on a log for a second and thought to herself. After a couple seconds she sprang back up. "I got an idea" she let some water out of the palm of her hand into a plastic cup. "Drink this" He looked at her like she was crazy. "Just drink the freakin' water already will you?" He reluctantly gulped the water down. "Good, now you might feel a little bit of movement" Pink wolf raised her hand and controlled the water BlackSparrow drank thru his bloodstream to his dislocated shoulder and with a little push and a loud snap, BlackSparrow's shoulder was back in place.

"Nice work, I didn't expect that to happen" Said SonicDragon. How's your shoulder BlackSparrow?

"Heh, pretty good, it feels great. I can move it again!" cheered BlackSparrow.

"Yeah, you're free to go BlackSparrow" He ran of the tent as fast as he could to grab what was left of the doughnuts.

"Well that was a toughie" PinkWolf Sighed. "I'm gonna go grab a doughnut, you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec" Replied SonicDragon. SonicDragon looked around the supply tent to see what supplies PinkWolf had left. A small table made of Bio-Metal was in the corner for the injured, small jars sat atop metal shelves filled with herbs and other natural cures. Her Desk was a mess covered in various papers and books. A certain book on top caught SonicDragon's eye. Bound in black leather the cover read _The Dark Power_, SonicDragon looked again, sat in a chair and opened the book. The book told of in ancient times strong humans having the ability to move things at will, run at fast speeds, and other strange, inhumane powers called _The Dark Ones_. The only side effect that the book mentioned was that _The Dark Ones,_ who had these powers, had a strange purple-black smoke coming off of their bodies at all time. The bigger the smoke, the more powerful _The Dark Ones _were. Unfortunately the last _Dark One_ to have been alive was murdered in the late 3rd century. SonicDragon turned around quickly as her heard the door to the infirmary click open and PinkWolf step inside.

"What are you still doing in here?" Pink Wolf asked quietly "Its been over half an hour since I left to get doughnuts, what were you doing in here?"

"Uh, I got into this book about _The Dark Ones_, and I was thinking if it had any correlation to the teens we've been fighting."

"It might if I can get a sample of Dark Warrior DNA, I might be able to analyze it and see if it contains any trace of what the book calls _Dark Energy,_ which is what gave them the dark power in the first place.

"Alright, but lets get moving I don't want to stay in this place for long. We don't know when another Dark Warrior squad could come and try to attack us." After the warriors packed up the Bio-Metal tents and other supplies they stood in a straight line looking out towards the open field the 14 hover boards glinting in the sunlight. CyberHawk and his apprentice SilverStarling were putting on their jet pack which looked like eagles wing with miniature turbo jets underneath. Sonic Dragon was making running blocks in the dirt for a good running start. "Warriors!" SonicDragon called out. "Today we will be traveling until sunset with two, 30 minute breaks and one two hour lunch break. It will be long but I think it will go fast. If we see any Dark Warrior forts or convoys, we will destroy them immediately and with out mercy. Is that clear?" "YES SIR!" The warriors replied. "Excellent, then lets get started guys!" As SonicDragon started running the warriors followed on their hover boards. SonicDragon quickly jumped high into the air and shot a fire blast in to the location at which they just camped and the fire ball carved the K.A.W. into a tree.

***

About a half hour in SonicDragon Decided to look back and check on the rest of the warriors. He looked back and saw 7 warriors having trouble with their hover boards; one was even flying upside down. As he looked close at the warrior flying upside down he saw that it was is apprentice. He slowed down so that he was running under his apprentice

"BlackMetal what in hell are you doing?" SonicDragon yelled towards his apprentice. "Get back in control of your board right now or god help me I will come up there and knock you off of it!" BlackMetal did half a barrel-roll so that he was right side up again and lowered his board so that he was right besides SonicDragon as he ran.

"Relax, SonicDragon, I can control this thing like I can control my moves." He did a loop-de-loop followed by a '360' over a log and met back up by SonicDragon. "Besides, you can't reach me way up here!" He raised himself a couple hundred feet above SonicDragon's head. SonicDragon craned his neck to look up at his apprentice. He shook his head and shot jets of fire out of his feet to raise himself above the ground, followed by his hands to help him navigate. He glided up to his apprentice and gave him a sly look.

"You were saying?" SonicDragon said with hint of anger in his voice BlackMetal stared at him. SonicDragon kept gliding at his current height until a flaming rock caught his attention from the west. "Everyone look out!" SonicDragon yelled over the roar of the hover boards. He looked in the direction of the fireboulders and saw a small building the size of a warehouse on the sun-setting horizon. He pulled out his eyepiece with headphones and a built in radio frequency accessible only by the KickAssWarriors. "Guys there's a DarkWarrior fort straight ahead, lets take it out. The warriors all replied with positive feed back. "Alright, earth-types I want you on the ground repel their forces. Wind-types team with water-types and repel and douse those boulders!" Everyone else help the Earths-types. Go! Go! Go! The warriors paired off into the groups as SonicDragon revved the engine on the board and zoomed towards the fort. He breezed over the top and barley got a glimpse of the inside of the structure before their sentry posts began firing at him with air soft and pellet guns. He could he the voices of anger and furry in their voices. As he dodged a shot and swung to the side, he saw a bright blue cylinder in the corner of the fort heavily guarded by three sentries with gigantic pellet guns. "Fire-types rendezvous with me now, I have a plan." A few seconds later SonicDragon was hovering above the ground with the other warriors. "Alright, I found the main power source that can blow this entire fort sky high.

"How? There are way too many guns around the edge of the base we'll never make it through there!" Replied a Warrior named Red Sun.

"We Stay in a line and create a wall of fire in front of each one of us and deflect their shots. Then we release the fire walls when we get inside. Then we'll all give BlackMetal Cover as he detonates the Central power supply to the fort. SonicDragon replied. The sound of shots whizzing by was enough to make them all look around and dodge every once in a while.

"Me?" BlackMetal said with a huge confused look on his face.

"Yes, you're the only one who can crawl through that ventilation shaft behind the third sentry post. The walls are fifty feet high and ten feet thick on all sides" SonicDragon replied. "Alright you guys ready?" The other three warriors nodded in return. "Then let's go." The four warriors put up shields of fire in front of them as they started to head towards the fort.

***

The battle below the four fire warriors was being fought intensely as they flew overhead. A few aerial DarkWarriors flew past them but paid no attention. As the warriors got closer to the fort more and more shots seemed to be concentrated on them. The shots that happened to hit the fire shields either disintegrated or melted into them. When the warriors reached the inside of the fort they released the shields driving back the DarkWarriors defense forces. SonicDragon pulled out his air soft gun and fired shots at the approaching the DarkWarriors coming at them. He walked over to BlackMetal who was hiding behind a wall of fire while he shot at the on coming DarkWarriors. "Alright, you walk over to the port, just keep looking forward! We'll cover your 9, 6, and 3 o'clock positions as you advance. Go now! BlackMetal slowly started walking forward towards the door. Suddenly the three sentry warriors sprang from their posts. SonicDragon, RedSun and LavaArm fired their guns into their posts. BlackMetal carefully crawled under the crossfire and into the tunnel leading through the back door. After several yards of crawling he can to a small enclosure 30 feet long by 15 feet wide. The glowing blue electric cylinder taunting him from the other side of the room. As soon as he started walking towards it three DarkWarrior Elites leapt from the high levels of the fort in to the cutoff sector.

"Oh come on! This is the best the KickAssWarriors can do? You got to be kidding me!" A DarkWarrior taunted towards BlackMetal. "This kid probably can't even walk on his own!

"Kid, you have no idea what I can do." BlackMetal said darkly.

Outside the fort the other sets of warriors were battling off the oncoming DarkWarrior troops. The KickAssWarriors outside the fort were being pelted with air-soft pellets and BB's. The warriors still kept moving through their defensive lines while CyberHawk and SilverStarling kept an aerial assaults going from the air pushing back their forces even further. The DarkWarriors that fell behind from retreating were captured. After a few short minutes on the field the KickAssWarriors had the fort surrounded but the snipers and shooters in the towers prevented them from entering. RedCobra Radioed in to SonicDragon.

"SonicDragon, this is RedCobra come in! We have the fort surrounded but we can't get inside. How is BlackMetal doing on that power generator?"

"He's on it right now." SonicDragon replied _He'll make it I know he will._ SonicDragon though as he and his two warriors fought off the oncoming DarkWarriors.

"So what are you gonna do kid? You gonna attack us, or you goin' to go home crying to your mommy?" Sneered the DarkWarrior in front. BlackMetal stood his ground and raised his hands by his side, fire in both his hands burning. "Well then. Seems like the kid put on his big-boy pants today. DarkWarriors! Pyramid formation!" The three warriors immediately formed a three person triangle and fired three beams of dark energy from their hands. BlackMetal held his arms straight in front of him and released the fire from his hands, creating a wall of fire. The beams made contact with his wall and pushed him back, but he stood his ground. One of the DarkWarriors moved to his right a little and fired his beam again. The beam hit BlackMetal's arm knocking him to the ground. He stood up slowly and looked at his arm. His jacket was torn and his arm was bleeding.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" BlackMetal's body erupted in an Aura of fire as he stared down the three DarkWarriors.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed the leading DarkWarrior as BlackMetal shot two beams out of his hand knocking the two side DarkWarriors to the ground, unconscious. The leader starting backing away, as BlackMetal walked closer he backed himself in to a corner.

"H-hey, wait! Uhhhh we c-can work something out! Just take the Power core! I'll sit here! P-please don't hurt me!" BlackMetal continued walking forward until he was fifty feet away from the cowering teen.

"Sorry, I don't do mercy." Replied BlackMetal. His Aura of fire flowed down, off his torso and onto his arms. The cowering teen's eyes grew wide. "_Black Chain!"_ The ropes of fire entangled the teen and raised him twenty feet in the air. The teen continued to squirm in the fire. _"MEDALION'S FIRE!"_ BlackMetal clenched his fists, cutting off the ropes. The ends of the rope followed themselves to the struggling target and wrapped him in a fireball. When the end of the ropes filled in to the orb, it exploded sending burning cinders everywhere. BlackMetal grabbed the power core and threw it over the wall and radioed into SonicDragon. "This is BlackMetal; did you catch the power core?"

"Yes put your hands to the wall and we'll burn you through." SonicDragon talked back into the radio. SonicDragon felt the warmth of BlackMetal's fire from the other side as their flames connected creating a tunnel. BlackMetal emerged from the smoldering tunnel, smoke coming from his arms.

"Why couldn't have we don't that in the first place!" BlackMetal shouted over the screech of the DarkWarrior distress signals going off. SonicDragon looked at him and smiled warmly.

"You need the experience now, let's get the hell outta here!" SonicDragon shouted back. He ran out of the base at his top speed while the remaining KickAssWarriors rode out on their HoverBoards. After they were all out of the fort the highest towers collapsed into the middle of the fort. In the deep red of the summer sunset the fort exploded in a gigantic crimson fireball.

Back in side the warriors camp PinkWolf was busy tending to the injured when SonicDragon and BlackMetal arrived in her tent.

"Well, well, what did you do to yourself BlackMetal?" PinkWolf sat him on a log and started to examine his arms, which were covered in first and second degree burns.

"I kinda overdid one of my moves and burnt my arms." BlackMetal replied. PinkWolf shook her head and poured water over his arms. Using her hands, she moved the water over his arms so that the formed a moving spring like spiral over his fore-arms.

PinkWolf sighed.

"You burned eighty percent of your forearms. I can't heal them immediately, but I've made a sort of WaterCast around your arms, which we'll heal you slowly. It'll take until tomorrow morning to fully heal so you'll have to stay here and rest. SonicDragon, you can leave him here. He'll be fine." SonicDragon nodded to her his thanks. SonicDragon walked out of her tent and went to his own. For the first time in a long time he could relax without worry.

_DarkWarrior Main Fort_

Inside the fort the leader of the dark warriors was shouting at a small gathering of his warriors, some with multiple burns on their bodies.

"God Damn it! Why didn't you update that fort! A dark shadow shouted at the group.

"S-sir, we didn't have the materials to update it! You never-

"Silence!" The shadow erupted. He sent a small purple orb out of his hand engulfing the stunned teen. Trapped in the sound proof bubble, the room was finally silent. "Now, does anyone else have anything to say?" The remaining teens shook their heads. "Good, the rest of you go to my team's quarters and have them all meet me here at seventeen hundred hours. This 'KickAssWarrior' threat must be silenced….permanently.

_Back at the Warrior fort near the destroyed DarkWarrior Fort._

SonicDragon walked out of his tent late the next morning. The warriors were bustling about with their morning chores while some were patrolling the perimeter. He stretched and made his way to the center of the camp where he signaled to RedCobra and CyberHawk. They came over to where he was standing and RedCobra made three podiums in the dirt. The three boys climbed up the stairs to the top of the pillars. SonicDragon called the warriors over with his regular call

"Warriors Assemble! We have today's news for you. From yesterday's battle everyone did a great job of following orders and taking care of the DarkWarriors. Two warriors will be raised one rank for their help on the infiltration of the fort, LavaArm and RedSun." The Warriors Cheered Loudly as the two warriors stepped forward. "Yes, yes. Great job guys but yesterday we had a warrior go beyond the call of duty. He single-handily took down three DarkWarrior Elites, and was responsible for the destruction of the fort. That warrior is my apprentice; BlackMetal." The warriors cheered even louder and chanted his name." SonicDragon held up his hand for silence and the warriors responded. "Today we will give him a great reward. Today…we will raise him to the rank of warrior, and give him his warrior name. BlackMetal step forward, CyberHawk the Zodiac Stone." CyberHawk handed the Zodiac Stone to SonicDragon as Black Metal stepped forward. SonicDragon morphed the Zodiac Stone to full size.

"_Ah it's good to be out young warriors." _The Zodiac Stone said in his normal misty voice as he was morphed. _"So what is the big celebration, SonicDragon?" _SonicDragon whispered into the stone. _"AH! It's a warrior-celebration! Oh, I haven't done one of these for awhile. I hope I remember how to do it. BlackMetal to the front everyone else take a knee."_ The Warriors all knelt down and BlackMetal walked to the front in front of the stone. _"Now, place your hand in the center of the triforce" _BlackMetal did as he was told and the triforce shifted with fire in the middle._ "BlackMetal, do you swear to protect the Kick Ass Warriors with your life?"_

"I swear." BlackMetal replied.

"_Do you swear to fight, train and work to the hardest of your abilities?"_

"I swear."

"_Finally, do you swear to be true to the Warrior Law and live as live as a Warrior or die?"_

"I Swear."

"_Then, BlackMetal I give you your warrior name; BlackMedallion! May the fire within you burn, with the power of a dragon!"_ BlackMedallion raised his hand and shot the KickAssWarrior logo into the air as the warriors around him shouted his name and patted him on the back. SonicDragon jumped down from the ledge and shook his hand.

"Well BlackMedallion, you did a great job on that Mission and you deserve you name and rank, just don't make me regret it.

"I won't sir." BlackMedallion replied proudly. SonicDragon smiled put his hand on BlackMedalion's shoulder and looked at the group.

"Go get your tent together, were leaving soon." BlackMedallion nodded and got his stuff and even helped other people gather theirs. Before leaving, SonicDragon was about to carve the KickAssWarrior logo into the tree but he had a better idea. "BlackMedallion, why don't you do the honors?" BlackMedallion nodded and shot a fire bolt into a tree. The Warriors cheered and headed west.

The warriors traveled west for a few hours moving across the state borders of Illinois, Iowa and into South Dakota to Wyoming. They pulled their boards over for a break, while SonicDragon and BlackMedalion slowed in to the rest stop from the back of the group. SonicDragon rested with RedCobra and CyberHawk. The other warriors were in their small circle groups BlackMedalion fitting in with RedSun and LavaArm. A moment later a young warrior named WhiteMountain came up to SonicDragon and his group.

"SonicDragon there's a DarkWarrior on the border asking for you. He says to bring your medic and the warrior named BlackMetal."

"Is he armed?" SonicDragon replied

"No but he says he's impatient."

"We'll be right there, PinkWolf and BlackMedalion with me RedCobra and CyberHawk. We have guest to meet." After a short walk away form the camp the group of KickAssWarriors in V formation met the DarkWarrior group. The leader was the first one to speak. He had sleek back hair, pale skin and blood red eyes. His uniform was silk black with the DarkWarriors logo on the left side of his chest in red. One of his jackets arm was back letting a black tribal tattoo become exposed.

"Welcome, SonicDragon." The leader said in a dark tone. "This is DarkPython, Tech-Eagle, and CursedChain. They are the HighElite's of the DarkWarriors and this is DarkFox, the Medic." SonicDragon looked them all over noticing similarities between them and his Warriors."

"My name is BlackDragon and I am the Leader of the DarkWarriors."

***

"My name is _Sonic_Dragon and I am the Leader of The KickAssWarriors. It's good to meet the leader of the team that's giving us a challenging time." SonicDragon extended his hand and looked the leader dead in the eye. By the looks of him he and his team were the same age as his team. A cool wind whipped through the mountain air as SonicDragon held his hand out waiting to shake hands. The leader grunted in his extension.

"No thanks. I just came by to see what we were facing." The leader walked away leaving SonicDragon to pull his arm back into his pocket. Suddenly SonicDragon burst out.

"Listen up you fucking asshole! I don't know who you are but I didn't come here to chat and run, I came for information. BlackDragon turned on his heels and spun back in SonicDragon's direction.

"Well, well, well. Look who grew a pair! What kinda info do you want? Help with math? History? Maybe, how to pick up chicks?" His teamed laughed and SonicDragon chuckled darkly.

"No, I want to know where my parents are." BlackDragon's eyes widened and he turned to walk away with his team following close behind. SonicDragon lunged at him

"Get back here you bastard!" SonicDragon grabbed his shoulder and landed a punch across his jaw, making him stumble backward. BlackDragon stood back up holding his jaw

"Kid you're gonna regret you did that." BlackDragon leapt into the air, a purple sphere forming in his hands. He rammed the sphere into SonicDragon's diaphragm knocking the wind out of him. He looked at SonicDragon and evilly smiled as he whispered "Black Spear". A large purple spear of light shot through SonicDragon knocking him back twenty feet before he tumbled to a halt, his chest a bloody mess. BlackDragon laughed as SonicDragon's team rushed to help him. He and his team turned around and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Somebody go get cyclone to prepare the Medi-Quarters! CyberHawk get a hover board so we can take him back to camp!" CyberHawk and BlackMedalion ran towards camp while PinkWolf and RedCobra Stayed behind. Red Cobra lifted him into the air with an earth platform while PinkWolf ripped off his shirt and poured water on his chest, washing away the blood. Using her healing skills she used the water to start healing the wounds. CyberHawk returned to SonicDragon and PinkWolf and helped move him to the Medi-Quarters. PinkWolf worked as fast as she could to heal his wounds and finally SonicDragon was stable and asleep. She walked out of her tent head hung low. RedCobra was the first to speak up.

"How is he?" PinkWolf looked up at him.

"Well, He's stable but it'll take him a while to heal. He's asleep now but I don't want anybody waking him." RedCobra nodded. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the outskirts of camp.

"Hey what's going on here? I saw a huge purple light and then a huge boom. So I came here and you all look down. What's up?" The stranger said. RedCobra approached the young man. He looked about fifteen with long blonde hair down past his waist in a ponytail.

"My name RedCobra I'm second in command here. Our leader SonicDragon was attacked by a teen named BlackDragon who we are after. We don't know if he'll be alright. He looked back at the stranger. "Who are you?"

My name is Alex and I live here a few miles out. I'm sorry about your leader. Would you mind if I take a look at him?" PinkWolf perked up at the sound of it.

"Um, he's asleep but you can look over him if you can help." PinkWolf said as she led him in the direction of the medi-quarters. They got to the medi-quarters and PinkWolf let him inside. He looked over SonicDragon's bandaged body and removed a bandage to look at the wound.

"This is pretty deep, would you mind if I help you?" PinkWolf blushed and giggled back.

"Sure go ahead." PinkWolf replied.

"Thanks". He pulled out a needle and thread and stitched up his chest. SonicDragon never stirred. He cut the end of the thread and put his things away. "Well, that should help things along but whoever healed the rest of his wounds did a great job. PinkWolf smiled at him. "You're kidding you did this? But how?" PinkWolf held out her hand and a small helix of water appeared in her palm. "How the hell are you doing that?"

"We are the KickAssWarriors; all of us have special powers. My name is PinkWolf; I'm the medic. I heal anyone that gets hurt." Alex looked surprised then excited.

"That's awesome! I love medicine! Would you mind if I join and become a medic? PinkWolf blushed and smiled. How

"That sound's great! But I think you'd have to ask SonicDragon. He's the one that ultimately decides who joins.

"Why don't you ask him himself?" SonicDragon sleepily sat up. PinkWolf gasped and hugged him tightly. SonicDragon coughed. "Easy there cuz! I'm still pretty cut up."

"Sorry, but can he join?" PinkWolf let go of SonicDragon and looked at Alex.

"Only if he wants to." Replied SonicDragon as he looked at the potential new warrior.

"I'd be honored, I just want to know one thing though, how do you get you powers?" Alex looked confused.

"You'll find that out at the ceremony tonight." SonicDragon replied. Suddenly he noticed a small scar running up Alex's arm. "How did you get that? Alex looked down and surveyed the thin scar.

"A little while a go a group of teens came to my house and told us that we were on there territory now and we had to pay rent. We refused, so the slashed my arm with some weird purple blade and told us the next time we didn't pay it'd be worse. We tried calling the police but they couldn't find anyone in existence where we told them where to find them. They were gone." SonicDragon looked at him with concern

"We have a common enemy; the DarkWarriors. Join us, help us defeat them." Alex thought it over for awhile and finally he nodded. "Great we'll swear you in tonight. PinkWolf help me out of this bed. I need to get the zodiac stone." PinkWolf helped him out and out of the tent where he was then greeted by every warrior. Many clapped, some shook his hand, RedRose ran up and hugged the living crap out of him. "Easy there RedRose, I know I haven't seen you that much this trip but I'm fine. She released him and smiled back.

"I know, but I missed you" SonicDragon blushed deep.

"I missed you to we can try to hang out tonight if you want, after the ceremony and dinner." RedRose nodded and hugged him one last time before walking away. "Well let's find the ZodiacStone to swear you in." SonicDragon said to Alex. He looked confused.

"What's the ZodiacStone?" Alex replied. SonicDragon stopped to explain. He held up his and just like with RedRose on the first day of WarriorCamp he held out his hand and made a small flame rise from it. "Whoa, so you have fire powers. What else is there?" SonicDragon closed his hand and extinguished the flame.

"Wind and Earth" SonicDragon replied. The ZodiacStone gave us these powers to take down the DarkWarriors. We all handle them responsibly and use them when we need to. It takes a while but you eventually get the hang of making some pretty cool combos." SonicDragon walked into his tent and removed the ZodiacStone from its case.

_"Ah, hello SonicDragon how are you this fine evening and, who is this with you? A New warrior perhaps?" _The stone spoke in its usual misty tone.

"The stone can talk?" Alex said surprised. SonicDragon smiled and nodded and led him out of the tent and out into the clearing where everyone was waiting for them. He led Alex to the front of the crowd where he met back with PinkWolf. SonicDragon gathered in front of the group with RedCobra and CyberHawk. As usual RedCobra raised them into the air a few feet and SonicDragon called for silence.

"Warriors! Tonight we welcome a new member, Alex, but after tonight you won't be called by that any more. Please step forward." SonicDragon raised the stone to its six foot full size in front of Alex as he read out the words to swear him in. Once he was finished Alex put his and yelled;

"I choose the Warrior name OrangeArmor and the element of Water!" OrangeArmor exclaimed loudly. Instantly a blue light emerged from the stone in front of him and fused him with the water element. Once the light wore off he turned to the crowd and shot a huge geyser of water into the air from his palm. The warriors cheered and ran to greet him. RedCobra leveled the earth that the three leaders were standing on. SonicDragon greeted and welcomed OrangeArmor. Hugged RedRose one last time (and told her that he'd see her later that night), then walked back to his tent. As he approached his tent he noticed a small white paper caught in the zipper. He ran up to it and read it carefully.

_Set foot on our territory and you and anyone else with you, dies._

_-BlackDragon_

SonicDragon crumpled up the note and spoke softly to himself. "I guess we'll be walking into the face of death then."

***

The next morning after the warriors had rested the partying ceased and OrangeArmor was filled in on all the information he needed the camp turned quiet. SonicDragon slowly rose from his bed; lipstick still coated his lips from his date last night with RedRose. It went well, first a speedy trip to the top of a mountain where they had a candle light dinner. The rest of the evening they spent making out in his tent before she got tired and went back to her own tent. He stretched his muscles and yawned, to his surprise a burst of fire came out of his mouth as he did so. "Note to self; don't yawn." SonicDragon said to himself sleepily. He walked out of his tent looking around at the moorland in front of him. A light breeze cut through the air bringing small warmth with it. Slowly but eventually all the warriors were walking around the camp packing up and preparing the meager breakfasts that they were all know accustomed to. SonicDragon helped various warriors to moves things along and getting the occasional wink from RedRose. He walked in the direction of CyberHawk's tent and let himself in. He found him hard at work over what looked like a large map. "What's going on, man?" SonicDragon leaned over CyberHawk getting a better look.

"Well, I've tracked our movements and we're only about sixty miles outside the DarkWarrior main fort but we have one smaller fort to take out first. If we take that fort, we'll be in a great position to overtake the DarkWarrior HQ. It's only ten miles away from the HQ so back up wouldn't be a problem. CyberHawk looked over his shoulder for SonicDragon's approval.

"I like it, but the DarkWarriors are probably thinking that if their fort is tem miles away they'll be set with back up too. Were gonna need to sneak inside the fort and block their alarms before we start knocking heads around." SonicDragon turned back at him with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I was hoping you'd say that." CyberHawk said, returning the gleam. "The fire staff I gave you a little while back, do you still have it?

"Yeah, I'd never get rid of it." SonicDragon pulled the small cylinder out of his pocket and extended it to its full six feet length.

"Good were gonna need it to smash the alarm control center. According to my HawkEye scouting system, it got an aerial shot of the fort. The security panel is right on the back wall, directly facing you as you enter."

"So what's the plan?"

"A total of ten warriors including you and me, attack the fort. Phase one; I set up a radar and communications jamming system, that I just made last night, about three hundred yards away from the fort. Phase two; You lead one group to the front of the fort and RedCobra leads another one. Your group waits outside the main doors while RedCobra's group uses the wind types to drop them inside the fort knocking out all the guards. Phase three; when you see the red flare go off have the two earth types throw boulders at the door breaking them. Phase four; you run full speed at the panel breaking it with your staff of fire. Phase five; you and the four remaining warriors wipe out the rest of the DarkWarriors. There's only eight of the regular DarkWarriors and two elites so it shouldn't be that hard. That's the plan are you ready to go?"

"I was ready five minutes ago" SonicDragon replied. SonicDragon left the tent and relayed the information to the teams. The warriors that weren't coming were staying back to help defend, and give back-up if needed. The teams were rounded up and with one last kiss from RedRose, SonicDragon and his teams set out to destroy the second fort.

***

SonicDragon and the other nine warriors sped along the Wyoming landscape a large brown rectangle coming into view on the horizon. SonicDragon looked around at the following teams and pressed forward.

"Guys! Up ahead is the target zone ArielAssult team get ready and move when ready ground team, with me! Let's move out warriors!" RedCobra led his team high above the fort, avoiding sniper shots from the fort. SonicDragon led his team speeding along the ground towards the large doors. SonicDragon stood one-hundred yards from the door while WhiteMountain and BlackTiger Took their places on either side of the door. SonicDragon stood arms behind his back while a fire shield around him while the door guards were enclosed in dirt shields. RedCobra and his team hovered above the fort waiting for CyberHawk to intercept the control alarm codes. Fifty yards away from the fort, CyberHawk was behind a shield of Bio-Metal, typing away at a laptop accessing the forts security system. After a few minutes of cracking he was in, and reset the access codes, shutting down the system.

"RedCobra, this is CyberHawk the fort is open and clear for attack. CyberHawk collapsed his shield and retreated back to camp through the cross fire.

"Copy that CyberHawk. My team, commence the attack! Make its short and quick! The six warriors swooped down into the fort immediately knocking back two warriors as they flew in. Two Elite DarkWarriors ran towards them but were thrown from the fort. The other six opposing warriors were tossed to the side of the wall. "SonicDragon you're all clear!" RedCobra called over the wall.

"Open the door guys." The two warriors nodded to him and opened the door with a single push. SonicDragon ran at his top speed and pulled out his staff. "Staff of flames!" SonicDragon swung the staff above his head and into the forts control center. The panel erupted with sparks as SonicDragon withdrew his staff. After a few second the panel exploded and the fort shut down. "RedCobra let our captives go." A sigh of relief went though the captive DarkWarriors. "But, I have a note for you leader" SonicDragon walked up to the nearest DarkWarrior and pinned the note into his arm while he branded the K.A.W logo into his shoulder. As the captives walked away the note fell open.

_"Bring it on"_

_-SonicDragon_

Later that night the warriors moved all their things into the fort. The warriors all got their own room including PinkWolf who got her own MediCenter. SonicDragon got the leaders large and lush room in the north part of the fort. The fort was large, one hundred yards by fifty yards and three stories tall. There was a large empty space in the middle with the rooms and corridors built around it. Four large gunner towers protected the fort with a 360 degree view of the surrounding territory. Made of logged oak trees the fort walls were three feet thick with various sized holes in the walls for windows on gunner posts. SonicDragon was looking out one of the windows and decided to walk around the fort. The warriors were all in their rooms listening to music or watching TV thanks to the forts electric power. RedCobra joined him and they began to discuss battle plans for the main invasion. He eventually said goodnight and took a post in one of the towers. While He was walking back to his room RedRose stopped him to say 'hi'.

"What are thinking about?" Red Rose asked quietly as SonicDragon walked with her.

"I don't know, mostly the battle that's gonna happen tomorrow. You saw how easily he shot me in the chest; it was like he knew it was coming the whole time." RedRose grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"It's ok you've gotten stronger I know you can take him down" She kissed him on the cheek and smiled warmly back at him. SonicDragon kissed her back as they walked towards his room. SonicDragon opened the door for her and let her in. The room was large with a queen size bed and a few lazy chairs. A Full bathroom was in the corner opposite a large flat screen TV. "Whoa. This is way better than my room and larger to." She looked around the room while SonicDragon flopped down on the bed.

"You know, you welcome to stay the night if you want." She giggled and smiled back at him.

"Sure I'd love to." She laid down on the bed and put her head on his chest while he put his arm around her. SonicDragon flipped on the TV and they watched comedy shows for a few hours. The lights went out and they cuddled for a little more before kissing each other goodnight.

Early the next morning SonicDragon woke up RedRose still in his arms from last night. Still sleeping soundly he stroked her hair until she stirred.

"Morning, beautiful." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning, handsome." He kissed her back and got out of bed, stretching his muscles as he got out. He picked up his shirt and his gym shorts and put them in his bag and pulling out a fresh pair. "Thanks for having me over last night I had a great time." He heard her call from across the room as she got her clothes back on.

"Anytime, I had a blast. We need to get together more often." She walked over to him in just her open button up top and panties and him just in his gym shorts.

"We do." She kissed him on the lips and finished dressing herself. SonicDragon got his clothes on and walked out the door with RedRose down to where breakfast was being set up. RedCobra and CyberHawk joined him at the table shortly after he and RedRose sat down.

"So what's the plan for today?" RedCobra asked as he shoveled food into his mouth. SonicDragon was doing the same and replied between chews.

"Well I was thinking we have three warriors protect the fort here while encased in a Bio-Metal dome. Then the other fifteen warriors lead the attack.

"Sounds good whose staying back." CyberHawk asked from across the table"

"Well I was thinking three apprentices; Cyclone, BlackTiger and SilverStarling." SonicDragon replied. RedRose looked up.

"SonicDragon, can I take Cyclones place here at the fort? This would be a good testing for him." SonicDragon agreed. She got up and left the group along with RedCobra. Later SonicDragon got up and made his way to the small stage along one of the walls. He called out to the entire camp.

"Warriors come to the stage to hear today's battle plan" The warriors rushed to him and sat on the ground.

"Today, we will take over the DarkWarriors head quarters. The Attack won't be easy and the Dark Warriors will be tough, but I think we can show them what we're made of." The warriors cheered as SonicDragon continued. "The fort will be protected by RedRose, SilverStarling and BlackTiger as the rest of us lead the attack. According to CyberHawk's spy copter, the entrance is guarded by two gun towers; we'll start by taking those out. Earth-types will attack with boulders as Red Cobra causes an Earthquake to shake up the gun towers and throw those inside off balance. The towers should collapse at the peak of the quake. The Fire Types will then create a wall of fire to protect ourselves from attack. Meanwhile wind types will take hover boards over the fort and drop these on top and into ventilation shafts." SonicDragon held up three different colored metal orbs, one red, one blue and one green, each the size of and orange.

"Each color is a different type of bomb." CyberHawk chimed in. "Red is a fire bomb, green is a smoke bomb and blue is a concussion sound bomb. Press the orange button at the top and you have ten seconds before it detonates.

"Thank you CyberHawk" SonicDragon came back in. "Use the red ones on the outside while dropping the green and blue ones into the ventilation shafts of the HQ. Make sure you are accurate; you only get three of each. Once the gun towers are down, CyberHawk will hack the front door letting us in. In the fort, there will only be elite DarkWarriors so make sure you're careful to take them out. We will fight our way to the main chamber where are parents are kept. In the Main chamber my team will take on BlackDragon and finish him for good. After we release our parents I will stay back and detonate this." SonicDragon held up a larger bomb. This one was jet black and the size of a small cantaloupe. This will collapse the fort and end the DarkWarrior regiment for good. This bomb creates a five megaton explosion so we all need to be at least half a mile away when it goes off. By tonight the DarkWarriors will be no more!" The Warriors cheered as he held the bomb in one hand above his head. "Warriors! Prepare Yourselves! We attack at Sunset!"

That noon the Warriors prepared themselves for the final attack. Some chose to relax in their rooms, some warmed up in the large open area, others chose to go over the plan again and again and again. SonicDragon paced in his room with his team scattered around his room.

"I want them gone, for good. When we face his team they will be so much stronger than anyone we have before, we need to be stronger." RedCobra, CyberHawk, PinkWolf and BlackMedalion all nodded in unison. "We're not losing after coming all this way, we've come too far and I won't let that go." SonicDragon continued and he kept going until there was an hour left of free time. "Alright you guys are dismissed; I need to prepare for the battle." His team left the room quietly as he turned and shut the door. As soon as the door was closed he rushed to the Zodiac Stone and raised it to full height.

"_Something wrong, young warrior? You normally don't look so nervous." _The zodiac stone queried as SonicDragon sat down and removed his jacket. He showed of his scar as he changed his shirt. "_How did you get that scar SonicDragon?" _SonicDragon looked up and faced the stone

"BlackDragon speared me with a DarkSpear. I'm going to watch for that in battle though."

_"Good, he's a tough character. Are you sure you're ready to face him?" _SonicDragon nodded and slip on a shirt and then a BioMetal armor plating that was made for him by CyberHawk. He slipped on the bracers and walked out the door shrinking down the ZodiacStone as he left. _"Good Luck SonicDragon, I'll see you after the battle."_

SonicDragon turned around and looked at the stone and nodded. "Yeah, I hope so." SonicDragon walked out onto the open area and started to gather the warriors. Looking at the MediCenter he caught a glimpse of PinkWolf and OrangeArmor giving each other one last kiss before coming to the huddled mass. SonicDragon followed by CyberHawk and RedCobra, walked to the door waiting for the go-ahead signal. "BlackTiger you're clear to open the door!" The apprentice nodded and the main door swung open and the Warriors rushed out SonicDragon running as fast as he can with everyone following on the hover boards. The door slammed close behind them as the warriors rushed into the cool mid day air. The trip wasn't long, with everyone moving at 150mph. Soon the gun towers appeared on the horizon. "RedCobra begin the attack!" RedCobra nodded as he jumped off his board and did a few flips in the air, slamming his fist on the ground as he landed. The earth shook violently beneath them as the wind types flew into the air and the fire type set up the wall of fire, SonicDragon in front. CyberHawk started typing away on a comp, hacking away as fast as he could.

"SonicDragon, we have a problem! I've overridden the doors security system but it needs to be opened manually. I can't open it from here!" SonicDragon nodded and ordered the wall to move forward. SonicDragon looked up as he felt a pellet breeze past his arm, ricocheting off his armor. One of the towers was still standing. He jettisoned himself up the ladder and up into the tower, knocking one of the guards out with a chop to the neck.

"Your trapped kid, give up while you're ahead." The DarkWarrior guard pointed his gun at him and took aim. SonicDragon turned and faced him.

"You Wish" He said darkly as he flung himself at the guard, arms alight with fire. SonicDragon tackled the guard sending him out of the tower and hurtling him to the ground. Once back in the group he rushed up to the door and opened it, being welcomed by enemy fire on the inside. "Fire types, take aim and attack get us past those guards! The Warriors responded sending fireballs flying at the DarkWarriors, knocking two of them aside. Suddenly from above, the stronghold started to quake, the Wind types attack! SonicDragon ducked for cover as mounds of earth fell from the ceiling onto his team and his attackers. When the dust cleared only one DarkWarrior was standing, but was quickly finished off by SonicDragon with a SonicFlame move. They moved onto the next room where they quickly covered their faces, the room, filled with smoke as they watched green bombs fall through one of the shafts in the side of the room. Only to detonate in the room below them. They fumbled through the smoke as SonicDragon counted the warriors left with him. He still had his team but PinkWolf left to take care of the few that fell behind. SonicDragon barley making it thru waving his team into the final chamber with him before the door slammed closed behind them, the team turned only to face their counterparts on the other side of the room. Suddenly, BlackDragon's Dark voice rang out in the fire lit room.

"Welcome to Fort Abyss, we've been waiting for you"

SonicDragon Whipped around to face his double, standing about one hundred feet away was BlackDragon's team. He pulled out his FireStaff and ignited it stepping towards his opponent, RedCobra close behind. "RedCobra I want you and the team to only take on your double, no one else." RedCobra nodded and walked slowly away from the group. BlackDragon kept glaring at the group, wind sweeping his black hair out of his face. SonicDragon looked around the cavern; all the walls were covered in rock, a throne of gravel with dragon side carvings stood behind the dark team. They moved slowly all their hands glowing with what appeared to be purple smoke. The leader chuckled darkly.

"Weapons, really? What are you four?" The team laughed as the leader joked.

"I'll give you one chance BlackDragon, surrender our parents and your territory and this will be a lot less painful." SonicDragon swung his staff around starting to approach the leader, his team facing their doubles ready to fight.

"Not a chance" BlackDragon leaped at him, purple fire blazing in his hands. SonicDragon stepped aside and swung his staff at his side. BlackDragon blocked the staff and swung his arm at his head, making contact and knocking him to the ground. Looking to the side he saw RedCobra attacking DarkPython with Boulders only to be countered by being wrapped in a purple spiral. RedCobra moved his hand and raised the Earth around his attacker, trapping his attacker in an Earth bind and falling to the ground below him. Over on his right, he saw CyberHawk taking on Tech-Eagle, both using Jet packs and wind attack. BlackMedalion was fighting off CursedChain while he blasted off the lock that held their parents. Once the lock was off their parents ran out the nearest exit followed closely by SonicDragon's team.

Suddenly, a purple spear slammed by his head. He looked up and saw BlackDragon hovering about twenty feet off the ground; his bodies alight with a purple aura. His eyes glowing with a purple glow and steam coming from the sides.  
"Witness the true power of darkness!" A large purple dragon spitting fire out its mouth. SonicDragon raised flames from his hands and called out the move as the DarkDragon shot towards him.

"Dragons Fury!" SonicDragon shot two twin dragons of fire out at the DarkDragon coming at him. The Dragons met both dissolving themselves into nothing. SonicDragon backed up a bit and raised a fire shield against the oncoming BlackSpear's.

"Kid, you have nothing! You could never, in your wildest dreams, defeat me!" SonicDragon tripped backwards making his fire shield drop. BlackDragon swooped down and struck him across the chest and face with DarkOrbs, sending him flying across the room. SonicDragon stood up as his radio crackled.

"SonicDragon this is RedCobra! We're all out here his team is with us! They are captured your clear for bomb detonation!" SonicDragon shakily stood up only to be slammed back down from BlackDragon's punch, sending him flying across the room into the throne. BlackDragon walked up and pinned him against the back of the throne holding him by the neck.

"You are weak, pitiful. Like I said before, you will never beat me!" BlackDragon spat at him. SonicDragon winced and glared as his body tensed as a gold aura rose from his skin.

"You don't know what I can do!" SonicDragon burst into an aura of flame knocking BlackDragon back twenty feet. SonicDragon rose into the air, surrounded by fire and flames twisting around him, his eyes wide with fire. BlackDragon stood up, his aura reappearing again.

"Well, I see you've awakened the fire in you let see how well you can use it!" BlackDragon rose into the air and met SonicDragon. SonicDragon throwing a few punches to his stomach only one making contact before being knocked to the side. BlackDragon threw a couple punches at him but was to slow.

"Too slow dipshit!" SonicDragon yelled out as he tackled him and threw him into the nearest stalactite. "My name is Sonic Dragon for a reason!" SonicDragon flew into his bashing him into the ground. "You said I wasn't tough enough! This is hardly a challenge!" BlackDragon kicked SonicDragon away from him followed by a few BlackSpear's. SonicDragon raised his fire shield blocking the spears and dashing towards BlackDragon tackling him and pinning him into the throne. BlackDragon smiled as his aura erupted to ten times what is was before.

"You idiot! Don't you get it! This throne is made of Beryl Quartz! It awakens the power from the zodiac stones and increases you power ten fold! Now behold a true warrior!" BlackDragon slipped behind SonicDragon in an instant by teleporting. He gripped SonicDragon and bound him with DarkEnergy by the wrists, sending him falling to the ground. The Aura faded from SonicDragon's skin as BlackDragon walked up to SonicDragon and kicked him in the stomach sending him sliding until his head cracked against the base of the throne. Blood streamed from the back of his head and his nose as he slowly opened his eyes. He was trying to wriggle free when he felt himself being lifted into the air, a purple aura surrounding him. "Now for the final strike!"

SonicDragon smiled as his right foot set on the throne. "Time for a little payback!" SonicDragon burst into an aura of pure gold, breaking the bond around him.

"No! NO!" BlackDragon called out as he scrambled backwards. SonicDragon laughed as he moved his arms into position.

"ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

A burst of golden light exploded from his hands, making a large dragon caterwauling towards BlackDragon's cowering form. The attack hit, obliterating his aura into nothing. SonicDragon hovered down and picked up BlackDragon in a GoldAura bond sending him hurtling in the thrown, smashing it to peaces. He pilled the large black bomb out of his pocket and pressed the orange button on top and threw it at BlackDragon. It rolled to a halt a few feet behind him, in the geyser of fire.

"A little gift, from the KickAssWarriors to you." SonicDragon flew up the spout where the fire geyser erupts into. He looked down just in time to hear BlackDragon call out, "I will be back! I will have revenge! I am your….." Suddenly a loud explosion erupted though the chamber as the bomb detonated. A huge fire ball sped towards SonicDragon as he flew farther up the shaft. The fire came closer and closer as he flew higher, he tried to outrun the fire his gold aura slowly fading. He wasn't fast enough; SonicDragon was engulfed by the flames.

_Outside Fort Abyss_

RedCobra felt the earth shake and he looked towards the fort and saw the geyser of fire shoot out the top of the fort and the large hill that was the top of the fort, collapse into the ground. "Guys, where's SonicDragon? He should have been here by now." CyberHawk took out what looked like a remote control and sighed.

"I'm not reading any signs of life. He's gone."

The warriors hung their heads low, RedRose arriving from the fort with the two apprentices looked at the group of warriors. "Where's SonicDragon?" CyberHawk shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried huge sobs of grief.

"WHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A large cry rang out over the mountains as the warriors looked up at where the fort once stood. A large flame burst out of the ground as SonicDragon exploded from the fort, SonicDragon shooting himself into the air, riding the fire. The Warriors and their parents cheered as SonicDragon landed in the center of the group, only to be raised above the crowd on a mash pit, everyone chanting his name. He jumped into the air and called out his own personal move; "SONICDRAGON!" Instantly a Dragon shot from his hands and sped over to where the fort was. As soon as it reached the fort it spun in on itself and exploded, forming a flaming KickAssWarrior logo in the sky. The warriors and their parents went back to the fort, gathering their things and packing things up. SonicDragon's parents confronted him a few moments later.

"Chris we can't tell how proud we are of you, coming all this way." SonicDragon's mom said to him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Moooooom! It's SonicDragon around here!"

"Oh I'm sorry Hun!" She kissed his forehead and walked away with his dad who patted him on the back. RedCobra walked up to him with CyberHawk.

"So SonicDragon, we've conquered the territory, beaten the bad guy, rescued our parents and made a huge team of warriors." SonicDragon nodded and smiled big a proud gleam in his eye, but it disappeared when he saw a few shadows slip away from the destroyed fort. "Is this the end of the Warriors SonicDragon?" RedCobra asked.

"No, this only the beginning." SonicDragon, followed by his seventeen other warriors hopped on hoverboard's and sped into the sunset. Finally headed for home.

_**Epilogue**_

***

_Three months later...._

_Mobius, Pennsylvania_

SonicDragon sat bored on the couch in his house back in Pennsylvania. A silent snow falling outside. He looked on into the TV, a television reporter was interviewing him and his team from a few months back.

"_I'm here, in the small town of Mobius, Pennsylvania. Where just a few months ago the young adults behind me were left with their houses ruined and their parents gone. What truly is amazing is they chose to fight back. They are the KickAssWarriors and are anything but normal fighters. They have elemental powers and used them to fight their enemies the: DarkWarriors and get their parents back. Let's talk to their leader SonicDragon. SonicDragon, what is it like being a warrior?"_ SonicDragon smiled to himself and mouthed the words he spoke.

"It's like an adventure, guarding your fort, fighting your enemies every day and protecting your team. It's a great experience that I wouldn't trade for anything." SonicDragon smiled big as he stretched out on the couch. He almost relaxed but the door bell rang, it was RedCobra and CyberHawk.

"Hey SonicDragon get out here! Gotta up date the fort with BioMetal!" SonicDragon, as he walked out the door, heard himself on TV and smiled.

"We are a group of a select few, chosen by fate, bounded by warrior-hood; we are the few, the proud, the brave! We are the Kick Ass Warriors!"

_Outside the Remains of Fort Abyss_

A DarkWarrior scouting party silently moved across the barren mountain landscape. Close behind them, DarkPython and Tech-Eagle one holding a small gold key.

"He's been in stasis for three months; do you think he's ok?" Dark Python asked Tech-Eagle.

"He should be fine by now. His wounds were critical and probably have some scarring. He would have died if we didn't find him." Tech-Eagle replied softly stepping on to a small metal plate where the fort once stood. A small metal box with a key hold popped out of the ground and he slid his key into the box giving it a small twist. A rumble filled the area as a red stasis chamber burst from the ground, a dark figure inside. DarkPython walked up and opened the door a small hiss was let out from the door as it swung open. The DarkWarriors gasped and dropped to one knee.

"Welcome back, my liege." DarkPython said with a sneer as BlackDragon stepped forward.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked with a dark tone.

"DarkFox and CursedChain are back at the last fort and these are our remaining warriors. Everyone else is dead." He grunted and walked through the group leaving them to catch up. "Sir should I give commands to start reclaiming?" DarkPython asked, but BlackDragon just glared into the sunset.

"No I want revenge….."


End file.
